


among the stars

by Lucy112235



Series: 🎵 some little drabbles, some call poetry 🎵 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Grief, Loss, Poetry, i miss them lots, i’m in a depressive mood yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: a poem, about loving and the grief that comes with it.





	among the stars

i can’t  
can’t let go  
can’t think about you  
without feeling  
guilty  
is it guilt? or is it regret?  
because  
your arms were open  
loving, tender  
awaiting  
and i lured you in like fish bait  
letting you hang from a rod  
never saying a word  
letting you pass by  
letting you fade into the wind  
on a brisk autumn day  
97 years should’ve been enough  
enough time  
for me  
to realize how much you mean  
to me  
never know how much you love someone  
until  
they’re gone  
why?  
why’d you leave me?  
my last words to you  
were selfish and lost  
i can’t do this  
without you  
your scent of lilacs engulf me  
your doting smile haunts me  
you were an angel on earth  
but now you’re an angel  
up there  
your essence still lingers on my every word  
try to distract myself  
but  
i can’t  
you’ve helped so many, grams  
i know you’re up there  
looking down on me  
i hope i make you proud  
i hope you’re happy  
up there  
among the stars

**Author's Note:**

> ✨


End file.
